1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to buttons used on garments, and in particular to button repair in the dry cleaning, laundry, tailoring, and hospitality industries.
2. Background
It is a common problem for buttons to fall from a jacket, blouse, or shirt. Buttons are lost, damaged, or broken as a result of every day wear and tear. Buttons are also lost or weakened in the dry cleaning process due to chemical solvents and physical impact as garments tumble in cleaning tanks.
It is common for people to misplace buttons before being able to take a garment to a dry cleaner or to a tailor for repair. Another common problem arises after bringing a detached button to a dry cleaner. The dry cleaner either misplaces the button before the button gets sewn back on the garment, or employees at the dry cleaner misunderstand where the button was supposed to be sewn onto the garment. This problem is exacerbated when a customer and a dry cleaning employee do not speak the same native language, or when the customer is using express drop off at a dry cleaner or launderer, or when the customer is using a hotel laundry/dry cleaning service, and will not have face-to-face contact with an employee to explain the location of the needed button repair.
There exist button guards or covers that can be manually positioned on all buttons of a garment as a preventative measure before dry cleaning. Yet, manually covering every button on every garment before cleaning becomes time consuming and increases over-all laundering costs. There also exist buttons, constructed of stronger material, but such buttons are more expensive, and the vast majority of garments contain traditional buttons. For the foreseeable future, the problem of buttons being lost and broken will exist, and there will be a need to identify and repair these buttons.
3. Description of Prior Art
There are a number of patent documents that relate to containers for holding small objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,670 (Jan. 12, 1960, Mohlmann) titled “Litter Bag,” discloses a bag for collecting waste and containing articles. The bag comprises an envelope made of thin, semi-transparent waterproof plastic. The envelope includes reinforcing stitching, and a utility strap for securing the bag to objects, for carrying the bag, and for enclosing the opening of the envelope. Mohlmann, however, does not disclose an envelope adapted for use on a garment and for identifying button location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,834 (Aug. 30, 1979, Desnick) titled “Soap Bag,” discloses a bag for hand soap. The bag is stitched together from a strip of plastic mesh fabric having a hexagonal pattern. An opening in the bag has a flap with hook and loop fasteners for closing. A strap is attached to a loop segment of the bag for hanging. Desnick, however, is not adapted for use on a garment, and the strap is not used for a secure closure of the bag. Desnick is designed to be a combination washcloth and soap receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,733 (Dec. 6, 1983, Kallman) titled “Holding Device,” discloses a multi-purpose holding device for use in moving vehicles. This holding device includes a pouch and a hook and loop fastener. The fastener is attached to a surface and then the pouch can be attached to the fastener. Kallman, however, is not adapted for use on a garment, and does not include a strap for securely enclosing a container. Kallman is designed to hold and insulate an open beverage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,262 (Dec. 6, 1988, Sanchez) titled “Soap Holding Cleaning Pad,” discloses a soap holding cleaning pad apparatus. The apparatus has a nylon cloth sack and uses nylon mesh for a portion of a sack wall. A loofa plant fiber sponge forms a cleaning surface and is mounted over the nylon mesh. The sack has a cord handle, and an opening sealed with a hook and loop fastener. Sanchez, however, is not adapted for use on a garment, and for containing buttons. Instead, Sanchez is designed to provide a rapidly drying soap holder to prevent the growth of mildew.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,791 (Apr. 24, 1990, Hardin) titled “Clothing Button Guard,” discloses a guard for enclosing buttons during a cleaning operation. The guard includes a cup-shaped container with a slot which allows the guard to slide over a button. A cap is secured to the container to completely enclose the button and protect it from damage. Hardin, however, is designed for use with attached buttons and does not disclose a method to secure and identify position of detached buttons.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,548 (Jul. 11, 2006, Berse-Hurley) titled “Pop-Up Purse,” discloses a hand bag. The hand bag is assembled by folding a single piece of material. The single piece of material is folded to form walls, a bottom portion, and locking portions. The locking portions are engaged to hold the walls in position. The assembled hand bag can be collapsed for storage. Berse-Hurley, however, is not adapted for use on a garment, and for identifying a button repair location. Instead, Berse-Hurley is designed for carrying money, keys, credit cards, and photographs, and to be collapsed for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,203,999 (Apr. 17, 2007, Bagot) titled “Button Protector For Laundering, Dry-Cleaning And Ironing Operations,” discloses a flexible, detachable button protector. The protector has an enclosure that forms a cavity for surrounding a button. A slit in the side of the enclosure allows buttons to be inserted into the cavity. The protector shields buttons from corrosive laundering and dry-cleaning chemicals. Bagot, however, is designed for use with attached buttons and does not disclose a method to secure and identify position of detached buttons.
None of the above patent documents provides a method for (1) identifying and securing buttons for repair to a garment, (2) identifying a correct location on a garment for a button to be repaired, and (3) providing an individually brandable solution. What is needed, therefore, is a method and apparatus that overcomes the above-mentioned limitations and that includes the features enumerated above.